A conventional power stapler generally includes a secure device which secures a top cover on the power stapler so that when the staples in the front end of the power stapler is jammed or the position of the staples is adjusted, the user may disconnects the top cover from the body of the power stapler so as to reach the staples directly. Generally, the secure device is a pivotal mechanism which is performs as a cam so that when the secure device is pushed toward the body of the power stapler, the top cover is secured, and when the secure device is pulled away from the body of the power stapler, the top cover is released. The conventional secure device is generally designed to be tightened so that the user has to take a great effort to lift a lever of the device. Besides, the structure is complicated and includes a lots of parts which increase the total weight of the power stapler and manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a secure device for a power stapler, wherein a spring means is connected between the locking frame and a lever of the secure device so that no matter the user wants to pull the lever away from the power stapler or to push the lever toward the power stapler, it is easy and convenient.